Au terme d'un orage
by Kokoroyume
Summary: Un petit one SubSei Yaoi et lemon... Pas trop ooc mais juste pour décompresser... Le tonnerre gronde, il est toujours seul.


_Disclaimer : Ces personnages ne m'appartiennet pas et sont l'entière propriété des Clamp... Ah! est-ce qu'un jour je pourrais dire autre chose T.T ?_

_Genre : Yaoi et lemon ... euh,texte écrit sur un coup de tête et occasion dedécompresser des examens... me suis vraiment lachée --'_

_Note : Spoilers sur le tome 16 de X et mon plus gros lemon à ce jour donc si ce genre de choses vous rebutent passez votre chemin..._

**Au terme d'un orage**

L'orage. Assourdissant. Le ciel grondait depuis des heures mais il y restait indifférent. Le vent s'engouffrait dans la pièce, par la fenêtre entrouverte, à un rythme régulier ; quelques gouttes de pluie également, de cette pluie battante qui tombait sur la ville.

Allongé dans ses draps, il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Comme trop souvent. Il se sentait si seul ; bientôt cette solitude disparaîtrait. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il s'accrochait à ce monde, pour lui uniquement. Mais la fin du monde était proche, la fin de cette douleur également.

Un nouvel éclair baignant un instant sa chambre d'une vive lumière, puis le bruit tonitruant de la foudre s'abattant à des kilomètres de là. Et la pluie, s'écrasant de plus belle sur les vitres.

Il ferma les yeux ; il savait parfaitement que de longues heures de veille l'attendait encore.

Un étrange frisson le parcourut. Cette sensation, il la reconnaissait parfaitement. Il ouvrit les yeux et porta ses mains à sa vue.

Ils brillaient dans la pénombre. Les pentengrammes inversés sur le dos de ses mains luisaient légèrement.

Il se redressa.

Ainsi il était donc proche.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'on ne frappe à la porte. Machinalement il se leva, le drap glissant sur son torse nu, et ouvrit sa porte au seul visiteur qu'il espérait.

C'était bien lui.

La raison de sa présence lui échappait mais Seishiro se tenait bien face à lui, souriant bien sûr.

- Bonsoir Subaru.

Son oeil ambré pétillait légèrement, sa silhouette se découpant dans un dur contraste entre la lumière du couloir et l'obscurité de la pièce.

Il fit un pas vers lui. L'exorciste s'écarta pour le laisser entrer.

Il ne s'expliquait pas sa présence mais il n'était lui-même jamais plus fragile que dans ces nuits sombres si aptes à réveiller la douleur dans son coeur. Pourtant, alors que le Sakurazukamori jetait un regard circulaire sur la pièce, il s'entendit lui poser une question.

- Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

Bien évidemment il avait adopté un ton froid, sa seule défense pour l'heure contre lui. Il n'avait guère la force, ni l'envie, de faire autrement cette nuit.

- Pour te voir.

L'ancien vétérinaire s'approchait déjà mais lui ne bougeait pas. Ces simples mots, qu'ils soient mensonges ou vérité, adoucissaient un peu son âme.

Avec lenteur et délicatesse, il enleva le bandage qui entourait son oeil puis le regarda d'un air désapprobateur. Pourtant, quelques secondes à peine après avoir dévoilé sa cicatrice, les lèvres de l'assassin se posèrent sur l'arcade juste au dessus de l'oeil mort.

Il frissonna.

Etait-ce un rêve, une illusion ?

- Qu'est-ce que ... ?

Une des mains de Seishiro se fixa sur sa nuque et l'autre sous son menton.

- Tu es beau Subaru.

Il n'y avait pas trace de moquerie dans sa voix, son regard devenait avide. Il attendait quelque chose de lui ? Oui, son oeil légèrement voilé le lui assurait.

Il ne lui était pas réellement indifférent.

Cette découverte lui gonfla le coeur et lui arracha un léger soupir.

Seishiro ne ressentait peut-être rien de plus que de l'attirance pour lui mais cela lui suffisait.

Un léger sourire s'épanouit sur le visage du Sakurazukamori et, alors qu'il laissait ses paupières se clore, il sentit ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes.

Si douces et si tendres. Goûtant d'abord celles de son cadet puis les effleurant de sa langue pour rejoindre la sienne. Leur baiser passa rapidement du premier échange au désir impatient, l'étreinte devenant plus violente et sauvage.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se séparèrent, le souffle court, et l'assassin laissa échapper un petit rire amusé.

- Je ne me doutais pas que je pourrais te faire un tel effet, murmura-t-il alors que leur bouche se trouvait encore à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre.

Il l'observa de son oeil emeraude.

Tant d'années à simplement espérer d'être à ses côtés. Tant de souffrance et de douleur.

- J'espérais cela depuis si longtemps...

Seishiro parut un instant surpris.

- Vraiment ? Alors ce soir, nous mettrons fin à notre pari Subaru.

Il entendit à peine ces mots que déjà le Sakurazukamori parcourait sa gorge de ses lèvres. Ses mains s'appropriant son torse et son dos.

Timidement d'abord, puis avec un peu plus d'empressement, l'exorciste le dévêtit, se débarassant de sa longue veste noire imprégnait par l'humidité et l'odeur de la pluie.

Ses cheveux légèrement mouillés lui caressaient la peau provoquant chez lui de doux frissons chaque fois que leur fraîcheur et leur légèreté l'atteignait. Rapidement, l'assassin se retrouva lui aussi torse nu, l'odeur de cigarette qu'il dégageait mêlée à celle du sang, atténuée par la sienne douceâtre mais musquée, totalement envoûtante.

La chaleur de ses lèvres et de sa peau semblait embraser son corps. Il goûtait à son tour chaque parcelle de son torse, de sa gorge, sentant Seishiro frémir sous ses lèvres et ses doigts. Chaque nouvel assaut de son aîné lui arrachait un soupir de bien être et, continuellement, il sentait son sourire contre sa peau.

Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent à nouveau tandis qu'il sentait les mains du Sakurazukamori descendre lentement vers le bas de son dos. Sa main se fraya un passage entre le tissu et la chair tendre, il sentit une nouvelle vague de plaisir affluer en lui.

Bientôt, ses derniers vêtement le quittèrent. La douloureuse chaleur dans son bas ventre ne cessait d'augmenter, son corps secoué de tremblement et perlant de sueur.

En un instant, il fut soulevé de terre par les bras puissant de Seishiro et ils se retrouvèrent sur son lit, lui aussi délesté de l'entierté de ses habits. La langue de l'assassin parcourut son torse puis passa sur son ventre plat avant de s'attarder sur son nombril. Il était au supplice.

Enfin, avec une lenteur délibérée, il s'attaqua à cette partie douloureuse alors qu'il étouffait un cri de surprise.

Le temps semblait s'être figé tandis que ses mains se faisaient caressantes et aimantes elles aussi à leur tour.

Une véritable torture.

Son visage revint au niveau du sien, cette même partie de son anatomie qui criait plus que jamais son existence effleurant ainsi la sienne qui se révélait tout aussi sollicitée.

Il s'embrassèrent une fois encore.

- Tu risques d'avoir mal, lui souffla soudain Seishiro, mais ne retient pas ton cri Subaru, je veux l'entendre.

Le Sakurazukamori remonta les cuisses de son cadet au niveau de ses épaules et, avec une douceur infinie, pénétra en lui.

La douleur fut effrayante semblant atteindre le moindre de ses nerfs, son cri se répercutant sur les murs de la pièce, les larmes perlant au coins de ses yeux qu'il avait fermés sous le choc.

- Ouvre les yeux.

Il obéit se retrouvant confronté au visage empli de douceur de Seishiro. Lentement, il commença à bouger en lui, la souffrance se transformant peu à peu en plaisir pur, les cris d'extase venant effacer ceux de douleur. La voix grave de l'assassin vint bientôt se mêler à la sienne et, dans un même élan, ils se libérèrent enfin.

Epuisé, Subaru sentit les bras de son aîné l'entourer pour le serrer contre lui.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, totalement nus sur ce lit, les seuls sons encore présents étant ceux de leur souffle et celui de la pluie qui tombait toujours ; l'orage était passé.

- Seishiro ?

Il releva la tête vers lui pour croiser son oeil ambré.

- Je t'aime.

L'ancien vétérinaire lui sourit et ils échangèrent le plus long de leur baiser.

Pourtant, lorsque le Sakurazukamori s'écarta un étrange sourire flottait sur ses lèvres.

- Je crois qu'il est temps que je réalise mon souhait.

Subaru crut comprendre lorsque la mains se leva vers lui mais la seconde qui suivit le laissa abasourdi.

Sa propre main traversait le corps de Seishiro et pourtant son expression restait la même.

- Ta soeur... a fait en sorte que si j'essayais de te tuer avec le coup qui lui a été fatal... il se retourne contre moi... Je devrais l'en remercier car, à bien y réfléchir... tu n'aurais pas pu te résoudre à tuer quelqu'un... Tu es trop gentil...

L'exorciste ne comprenait plus.

- Pourquoi Seishiro ? C'est moi... qui aurait dû mourir...

Il pleurait à présent, la situation lui semblant si dénuée de sens.

- Tu m'as donné... tout ce que j'espérais...

En prononçant ces quelques mots, la main baignée de son propre sang, il caressa la joue de son cadet en souriant.

- Je t'aime Subaru.

Le corps s'écroula dans ses bras, la vie le quittant dans l'instant.

Il resta un instant immobile puis serra le cadavre contre lui, ses larmes coulant de plus belle contre le corps froid.

Son esprit était vide de toute pensée cohérente et son âme seulement emplie d'une souffrance inimaginable.

Une seule idée lui vint alors et ne le quitta pas.

Il souleva le corps de son amant et l'entraîna vers la salle de bain, indifférent au sang qui se répandait sur son passage. L'exorciste posa le corps dans la baingnoire et ouvrit les robinets. Déterteminé, il en sortit quelques-unes de son armoire au-dessus du lavabo puis se glissa aux côtés de Seishiro dans l'eau tiède.

Il les observa quelques instants, enfin, après plusieurs coups verticaux et nets, il s'arrêta.

- Nous resterons ensemble pour toujours Seishiro.

Il laissa glisser les lames de rasoir sur le sol froid de la salle de bain avant de ramener ses poignets sanguinolents dans l'eau claire puis posa sa tête contre son cou. Il soupira et ferma les yeux.

Cette fois ils ne se quitteraient plus.

**Fin**

_Des tites reviews ? Pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ou m'interdire de repondre un truc pareil, c'est au choixXD _


End file.
